Date night
by TWD withdrawl
Summary: A very short three chapter Bethyl story. AU/ No Zombies "He had picked it up last month, designed it with the jeweler specifically, and smiles with pride as the infinite fractals of colour sparkle and dance off the modest diamond in the center of the ring. He imagines how it will look against her skin, against the beads and flowers and braided twine..."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This short tale is so different than anything I have written before. Please let me know what you think of the first chapter. I would really love feedback as I am trying to improve. Much love, Bethyl on!**

 **Enjoy**

Daryl Dixon never knew girls like Beth Greene existed for men like him, but then again he had never before met a girl like Beth. Daryl rembembers every detail of that first meeting. He had come into the small shop to fix a rapidly growing leak in one of the sinks, and it was Beth who greeted him at the front desk. He remembers how her skin carried with it the scent of vanilla and wildflowers; And how her face lit up with a kind smile that was as warm as the sun. It sparkled within the most brilliant blue eyes he had ever seen; And when she spoke, her sweet sing-song voice instantly put him at ease.

He remembers how her honey blonde tresses casscaded down her back in golden waves, but for a single braid that ran through the center, and a single white daisy that ran through the braid. The girl was a mystery wrapped in hemp bracelets and a beaded chain that hung loose on her waifish form. And it seemed to him as though she belonged in another time. Not quite fitting in among the foiled creatures and curled creations surrounding her in this one.

Even now Daryl hasn't the foggest notion on how he ended up sitting in her chair, and a cape wrapped around him, but never-the-less, it was that moment that altered the course of the rest of his life.

For Beth is like gravity. A beautiful force of nature that plants his feet on firm ground for the first time. She holds him steady with her quiet strength, and brick by willing brick, he slowly begins to build his entire world to wrap around hers. They fit perfectly together. She is calm to his chaos. Peace to his pain. She is healer to his desease.

Beth encourages him to dream. Dreaming for him at first, when it is far too hard for him to think of a future beyond what they will have for supper; And she begins to dream with him, when he starts to think of a future beyond the next week, the next month. When he says they should plan a trip outside of Georgia because he's never seen Niagara Falls, and he wouldn't want to see it now, but for the fact that he wants to see it with her. He tells her that she is his dream... and that he is afraid to wake for fear she will be gone. But Beth isn't leaving... hasn't done, and instead she gently nudges him forward, pushing him ever so slightly in hopes that he will one day see within himself all the wonderful qualities he shows to her daily.

"You should just do it!" she says one day with adoring confidence. "We'll make it work. We always do."

"Have you lost your head woman?! To start a contracting company ya need tools..."

"Which you have."

"Equipment..."

"Which you can get... Daryl you've wanted to do' this forever. What are you so afraid of?"

"I ain't afraid of nothin', but look around us will ya. We've got bills stacked floor to ceiling. We can barely afford bread. How the hell you expect us to pay for someone else's."

"We could always put a lean on the house. It'll give you the start-up you need. You already have the connections... and the guys! You said it yourself Daryl. They'd rather work for you, than that jackass Phillip any day. Martinez, Zack, Tyreese. Those guys would follow you anywhere. And so would I."

"We could lose everything Beth."

"And what if we do. We hate this place anyway. It was always just a pit stop... or have you forgotten. You are going to build us a beautiful home someday. One with blue shutters and a wrap around porch, so when we grow old we can sit on our rockers and listen to the crickets sing. And it will have a large kitchen that faces west, so I can watch the sunset while I look out over a field of daisies. The field you will name in my honor. And I will bake peanut butter cookies for us to eat on our porch, and we will be happy... remember."

Daryl blushes at her words... his words actually. And he meant every one, but times were hard. "I just don't think we can risk..."

"I believe in you Daryl, and I want to see you happy. What good are your dreams if you never reach out and grab one of 'em."

She alway did have a way of puttin' things. Daryl tugs at Beth's hip, pulling her closer, and then cups her cheek in his palm. "I already caught my dream."

"So you say, but I know it ain't enough for ya. I love you, and would rather we live in a cardboard box because you failed, than never see you try."

There was no arguing with Beth once she set her mind on somethin', and in the end she was right.

Two years in, and they had finally turned the corner. The business was thriving, and their bills were finally getting payed on time.

Daryl steps out of the shower, shaking the excess water from his hair as he grabs a towel to dry off. He reaches over the vanity for a comb and quickly glances down at his watch that sits beside it.

Seven o'clock, Shit! He is already running late and there is still so much that needs to be done. Daryl lets out a frustrated sigh and runs a hand through his shaggy brown mop. It is getting long again and he had hoped to hit the Clip and Curl early. See if she could cut it for him before their date. Now he will be lucky to make it there at all. The night hasn't even started, and is already turning into a beautiful disaster.

But Daryl is determined to see this through. He will not wuss out on her again. Not now that the permits have been approved, and he has been given the go-a-head to break ground next week.

Daryl throws on some pants, and with little time to spare, he bolts down the hallway to the tiny room at the end, grabbing one of his better shirts from the freshly folded stack. Next he rounds his side of their unmade bed, and reaches into the drawer of his night stand to pull out a small box tucked in the very back corner. Daryl's palms begin to sweat just holding the box in his hand, and his heart beats fast.

Very slowly he opens it, promptly shuts it, and then opens it again, so as to properly examine the contents. He had picked it up last month, designed it with the jeweler specifically, and smiles with pride as the infinite fractals of colour sparkle and dance off of the modest diamond in the center of the ring. He imagines how it will look against her skin, against the beads and the flowers and braided twine that she chooses to decorate herself in. Daryl closes the box and shoves it in his pocket, grabs the keys to the truck, and then locks the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Enjoy!**

"That will be a hundred dollars please."

"Thanks for squeezing me in. You're worth every penny Beth. Love the highlites! Take this." Andrea slips Beth an extra twenty, and turns to leave.

"Anytime Andrea. See you when you're shaggy again." Beth waves goodbye, puts the tip in her pocket, and turns to look at the clock on the wall. Seven on the dot. Only half an hour to go before the shop closes. She should have just enough time to clean up, get dressed, and get Rosita out of here, before he arrives.

"Next victim," she calls out playfully.

A squeal of delight meets Beth's ears, and she glances up from the desk to see Judith clapping happily in Lori's arms. "Hey guys. Who's turn is it today?"

"It's me," Judith giggles.

"You!" Beth flashes wide friendly eyes at the two year old, and then over to the rest of the Grimes family waiting with her. Rick has his cell phone in hand. No doubt determined to take an endless supply of snap shots for her baby book, while Lori looks on through glistening orbs as her little girl hits another milestone. Carl sits stoic in the waiting room, uneffected and completely absorbed in a book.

"I can't believe it! You're such a big girl Judy, you're getting your very first haircut today!"

"Beth give me!"

"That's right! I'm going to make you look like the true little princess you are."

"Yay," the little girl shouts excitedly.

Beth tucks one of her own blonde curls behind her ear, and then plops Judith down on the booster seat. "Ready to go for a ride?" Judith nods, and clutches her mom's hand while Beth pumps up the chair.

"Just a little off the bottom, Beth. I'm trying to thicken it up at the ends, but I don't want to lose the curls."

Beth nods to Lori in understanding. All mothers were the same when it came to their children's first haircuts. Boys, girls, it didn't matter, none of them wanted to lose the curls. So Beth simply trims a little off the bangs and a half inch off the split-ends, then scoots in closer so Rick can take a picture.

After the picture is snapped, Beth spins the chair so she is face to face with her God daughter. "For being such a good listener, and doing everything I asked, I have a special treat just for you." Beth makes a show of it. Reaching around the inside pocket of her apron as though she cannot find what she has promised, winding the little girl up just enough, before finally pulling out a red lollypop, and handing it to her.

"What do say," Rick nudges.

"Thank you."

"Aww, you're welcome honey."

Beth helps Judith off the seat, picks up one of her red locks from the chair and then heads over to the reception area with the rest of the Grimes family. Once at the desk, she opens the middle drawer and pulls out a first haircut certificate from the top of the stack, then tapes the little girl's hair to it. On the bottom she signs her name and writes the date. "Here you go," Beth says as she hands the certificate to Lori, and then kneels down to give Judith a hug and a high-five. "I will see you in a couple of days."

Judith squeals again, and Rick makes for his wallet. "How much do I owe you Beth."

"Nothing. The first ones on us."

"You sure?"

"Ya, I'm sure. Besides, I'd much rather wait and take your money on Tuesday Grimes."

Beth cannot help the evil smile that lights up her face. Every other Tuesday they get together to play poker, and last time they played she called Rick's bluff, cleaning him out early on and forcing him to watch from the sidelines.

Rick shakes his head. "We'll see about that Greene. Oh, and tell that man of your's that it's his turn to bring the beer."

"Can do!"

Beth walks the family to the door, waves goodbye and peers out the window in hopes of seeing Daryl's black truck parked outside. She knows it is still early, but the anticipation has left her feeling on edge.

She pulls down the blinds and clicks off the open sign, then glances at the clock for the hundredth time that day.

"I'll clean up Beth. Go get ready for your date."

"Thanks Rosita, but you shouldn't have to clean it all by yourself. Looks like a bomb went off in here."

Rosita laughs, and immediately grabs the broom out of Beth's hand. "Nonsense, what are best friends for if not to help each other out."

"Wait! How did you know it was date night anyway?"

"Saw your dress hanging in the back. That... and you haven't taken your eyes off the clock all day."

"Oh no, was I that obvious?"

"Don't worry about it. I don't think everyone noticed," Rosita said with a smile. "Where's he taking you anyway?"

"Daryl wouldn't tell me. When I asked for a hint, I swear he clamed up tighter than a tic on my daddy's dog." Beth laughed when she realized just how much she sounded like Daryl just then. "I guess I just felt like dressing up, is all."

"Well then, don't just stand there. Scoot, I got this."

"Ok, ok, you don't have to push!" Beth giggles as she walks to the back to get ready. Emerging moments later in a low cut, crimson red coctail dress that flows out from her hips and comes to rest about three inches above her knee. On her feet she wears a thin pair of stappy heels. "Wow, Hot mamma coming through!" Rosita teases.

"It's too much, isn't it?" Beth asks, feeling more than a bit self-concious.

Beth had read in cosmo that all women must own at least one such dress, and so she bought this one six months earlier while on a shopping trip with Maggie. But fancy parties and posh clubs will never be a part of the farmgirl's culture... or her nature. She is understated, feeling more comfortable within small gatherings that involve the people closest to her. Daryl is the same. When they do go out, it is normally to the local pub to play pool, or the swimming hole just after dusk, when the kids have all left and they can have it to themselves. They go camping, not dancing, and so up until today the dress has hung wasted. Beth wants Daryl to see it on her though... at least once, and figured tonight is as good a night as any.

"You look beautiful Beth, honestly. The man's not going to know what hit him."

"I hope you're right."

"Oh trust me, I'm right!"

They walk to the front of the store immersed in idol chit-chat when the roar of Abraham's hummer draws their attention. Rosita pokes her head out the door, then turns back to Beth "Looks like Ab's here. Do you want us to stay and wait with you?"

"No, don't be silly. I'll lock up. You go home to your family."

"Ok, see you tommorrow... and don't think I don't want details." Rosita winks, then walks out the door.

After waving goodbye, Beth takes the till from the register and carries it into the back office so as to lock the daily totals in the safe. As she does, she tries not to think of all the possible reason's why Daryl isn't here yet. He's been so busy lately. They both have. Life was fast becoming a constant source of conflicting scheduals, long work hours, and generally all around poor timing as the two of them dug in deep to make a go of things. They really needed this. A night made just for them. A chance to shed the external pressures of the outside world and reconnect as a couple.

Beth glances at the clock again, and her brow furrows. Then the welcome bell chimes, and Daryl is finally here. Quickly, she makes a last minute adjustment to the fabric of the dress, takes a settling breath to calm the butterflies that still exist in her stomach (even after all this time), and with a whimsical air of confidence Beth walks back through the colour room and around the corner that leads into the main area of the salon.

Daryl is frantic and out of breath as he rushes into the brightly coloured shop. Calling her name in a panic when at first he doesn't see her, worried that she is already gone, pissed off because he is late. Not that he has a reason to think she would, he just always does. A small part of him still believing that one day she will wake up and realise she has made a mistake.

As Beth glides around the partition and into his view, what little breath he has left in his lungsleaves him, dissipates into nothingness, and Daryl stands transfixed... captivated by her candescent beauty.

Her eyes flash flourescent as she drinks Daryl in. It has been a long time since she has seen him this put together; And damn he looks good! He looks better than good!

Daryl stands staring, as Beth stands gaping, and her sky blue orbs trail a path across his broad shoulders, and down his musceled biceps, and then lower. She smiles. He is wearing the loose fitting blue jeans she bought for his birthday. The ones that hang low on his hips. The ones she loves so much. And he's paired them with a black v-neck shirt that enhances the cut lines of his abs made not in a gym, but carefully crafted and molded like clay from years of hard work. Daryl's body is a masterpiece of art if ever Beth saw one, and she wonders how long he will make her wait before he lets her pull that shirt up over his head and kiss every ounce of his chiseled flesh.

Tilting her head for a better angle, Beth takes another step forward and sends him a suductive smile. "Why Mr. Dixon... You're late."

The words slide of her tongue like silk, her pulse pounding rapidly in her ears as she waits on batted breath for Daryl's reaction. She frowns when he suddenly looks to the ground.

Beth has surprised him, leaving him little choice but to take pause and examine the hard tile. With his woman lookin' like this, he cannot formulate a single thought except for what is right in front of him. That is a problem; For Daryl has a plan in place and a time frame he needs to keep. He worries that without his wits about him, he doesn't stand a hopes chance in hell of pullin' this off.

But his blue eyes bleed black, and he doesn't want to think on how the blood red fabric of Beth's dress may well be made of liquid sex. He doesn't need to know that it hits her body in all the right places, teasing and tormenting his muddled brain. And damn it all to hell if it doesn't hug every curve and every line of her delicate skin. If it doesn't float away to reveal her equisitely long legs that move with the grace of a gazelle. Oh how he wants to touch those legs, have Beth wrap them tightly around him while his kisses her hips, and sucks on her... fuck! Daryl's dick twitches, and he may as well just give up now.

But then she smiles... and he feels the pace of his heart slow to a more tolerable rate. He sees the light from the door bounce off her golden hair that is piled on top of her head in a messy bun, fastened by only a single clip, and with just a shimmer of gloss to adorn her soft lips, it causes her to give off an ethereal glow that can only be described as... his Beth.

Daryl thinks he should say something, pay her a compliment maybe, but then again, what would he say? There isn't a word in all of existance that can acturately describe to her how truly luminous she looks to him now, and so he stays silent.

Beth quirks a playful brow from where she stands, batting her giant doe eyes as she trails his movements, watching over his every step as he shuffles over to the reception desk and places his elbows upon it. Daryl then uses the base of his arms to support the weight of his upper half, and leans forward, peering up at her through a messy scruff of brown hair. "Ya, I uh.. got held up at work." Pausing, he then adds with a sly smirk and a soft southern drawl, "ya look good."

A puff of air escapes her, breathing for the first time since his eyes hit the floor. "Your forgiven."

He strokes his fingers over his jaw-line, eyeing her closely. "Gonna need to do somethin' about yer shoes though... Won't work for where I'm takin' ya."

She's melting fast when she sees the boyish glint playing in his eyes. "And where is that anyway?"

"...Surprise," he winks. "Come on. I think your boots are still in the truck from Sunday's hike." Ever so gently Daryl places his hand on the curve of her spine, guiding her out the door, and at the same time tilting his head back ever so slightly to stare at Beth's ass while she clutches at his side, desperate to stay upright in the flimsy heels. "Careful," he says as he helps her into the truck. "There's a blanket back there too, if ya get cold."

"Daryl, it's like a hundred degrees out."

"Guess we could find another use for it then," he growls.

Beth's jaw drops, and her head shoots up. Her face suddenly beat red, and her sky blue orbs gleaming at his blanant overature. "Well aren't we mighty confident tonight Mr. Dixon."

He is cocky as all hell and he doesn't miss a beat. "I don't make the rules Greene but in my experience a girl dresses like that... Then she ain't playing."


End file.
